Currently, there are solutions for making communications between communication terminals secure, particularly involving servers and algorithms that use certificates to establish communications. These solutions are complex and require a costly client-server architecture as well as bandwidth.
One goal of the invention is to remedy the aforementioned drawbacks by making a communication between two communication terminals secure in a simple and efficient manner.